Sinfonía del recuerdo
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Mentiría si dijera que he dicho todo, pero es costumbre dejar lo más importante para el final. El final de tu carta eran palabras que no se olvidan y hoy yo quiero regalártelas a ti, porque nunca fui capaz de decírtelas directamente. Porque este amigo A nunca se atrevió.


Tendría mil y una cosa que decir. Que es mi primer fic de Shigatsu, que he adorado este anime como hacia mucho no hacia, que he llorado a mares con la historia tan preciosa que es, que me ha emocionado muchísimo y la he disfrutado y sufrido a partes iguales. Y como ya lo he dicho pues nada más.

Gracias Kaori por todo y gracias por mentir una vez en abril.

**Aviso:** Spoilers del final.

_Disclaimer: La fantastica obra que es Shigatsu wa kimi no uso y sus ncreibles persoanjes pertenecen a Naoshi Arakawa._

* * *

**_Sinfonía del recuerdo_**

.

Querida Miyazono Kaori:

Quizás debería haber empezado poniendo «Querida violinista extraña», esa fue una definición que siempre tuve para ti. Eras una violinista extraña, tanto que hiciste que yo quisiera ser un pianista extraño. Al principio me sorprendí de este hecho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre conseguías que todos quisiéramos ver las cosas como tú. Porque el mundo visto a través de tus ojos, era más colorido.

Probablemente si me vieras escribiendo esto te reirías de mí. Me dirías que de nuevo soy un desastre, un desastre que se rasca la cabeza y despeina el pelo cuando no sabe como continuar con este escrito. Sí, ese tipo de desastre soy. Seguramente me lo dirías, luego te echarías a reír y me dirías algo como «Simplemente escribe, deja que salga solo, que los pensamientos formen las palabras». Y yo probablemente te haría caso y una vez más tendrías razón, funcionaría.

Debes de pensar que estoy loco, por imaginar que harías si estuvieras aquí, pero debo decir que si eso es una locura puedes llamarme loco con toda tranquilidad. Porque desde que te fuiste, pensar en qué dirías si estuvieras a mi lado es algo que hago constantemente.

De cualquier forma si de verdad estuvieras aquí, yo no estaría escribiendo esto, así que un suceso es incompatible con el otro; que ironía.

Mañana empieza la primavera. Los cerezos ya están floreciendo y el aire huele distinto. La nieve se ha derretido y parece como si de repente toda la ciudad fuera más cálida. Y no es por la temperatura, es por la vida. La vida en los rayos de sol cada vez más fuertes, la vida en las flores que de nuevo florecen adornándolo todo.

La primavera llega y baña todo de color, de un color que durante mucho tiempo fui incapaz de ver. Hace cuatro primaveras que le devolviste el color a mi vida, creo que nunca te agradecí lo suficiente por ello. Mañana empieza la primavera, y es la tercera primavera en la que no estás.

Si estuvieras aquí probablemente dirías que todo ha cambiado, que la ciudad ha cambiado. Para mí todo sigue igual, quizás no tengo la capacidad que tú tenías para ver más allá de las cosas. Sin embargo, sí puedo decir que nosotros hemos cambiado. Tsubaki, Watari y yo.

Hemos cambiado, no solo en apariencia, pero como me dijiste una vez yo siempre seré yo. La esencia es la misma. Tsubaki se dejó crecer el pelo, pero finalmente se lo cortó. Decía que le molestaba para hacer deporte, Watari dice que se lo cortó porque yo le dije que le quedaba mejor corto. Recuerdo que ese día se enfadó diciendo que era muy maleducado por decirle eso a una chica, si tú hubieras estado presente me habrías pegado por un comentario tan desafortunado. Watari también ha crecido, su espalda es ahora más ancha, es mucho más alto, sus facciones más adultas; su personalidad está intacta y sigue siendo un rompecorazones.

Seguro que te gustaría vernos. Yo también he cambiado, o al menos eso dicen los demás. Al mirarme al espejo no puedo evitar ver a veces a mi yo de hace tres años, pero ese Kōsei ya no está aquí. Porque todos hemos cambiado. Quizás te sorprenda saber que me he dejado crecer un poco de barba. Parece irrelevante pero fue el tema de conversación de una semana. A Tsubaki no le gusta, dice que parezco demasiado mayor y que se siente rara al mirarme. Watari por otro lado se enfada ya que dice que parezco más masculino que él y que no quiere perder en eso. Si te lo preguntas, él todavía no tiene barba, y parece que le hiere el ego a un nivel que no alcanzo a comprender. De todos modos sigue siendo el más popular, incluso más que antes. Tsubaki dice que son las hormonas las que hacen que todas le miren, Watari asegura que es su encanto y nada más.

Como ves todo es igual y distinto. Al mismo tiempo.

Fuiste muy cruel al dejarme esa carta. Al darme las gracias sin permitirme que yo te las diera antes. Tus padres dicen que yo le di color a tu vida, se equivocan, tú fuiste la pigmentación de la mía. Mi vida no era más que un piano monocromático que tocaba una lúgubre melodía que no llegaba ni a mis propios oídos, pero cuando tú apareciste ese piano se tiño de colores y los acordes empezaron a revolotear alrededor. No solo me diste color, me diste vida.

Gracias por eso, Kaori. Gracias por eso y por mucho más.

En estos tres años nada ha sido fácil. Algunas veces volvía a sentir miedo, mis manos volvían a temblar. En algún momento sentí que de nuevo perdería el sonido del piano, perdería el color que me diste, me perdería a mí mismo. Pero no fue así. Caí y volví a caer, sin embargo cada caída dolía menos, quizás las rodillas aprenden a endurecerse y soportar cada golpe que nos damos. Cuando pienso eso no puedo evitar pensar que tus rodillas serian entonces las rodillas más fuertes que conocí. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera fui consciente de ello.

Pero no quiero hablarte de rodillas. Sería patético que este escrito tratara de eso. Quiero decirte que caí una vez tras otra, que pasé miedo, que lloré más de lo que habría querido, pero me levanté. Me perdí una vez y juré no perderme más. Tú me devolviste el color, todas las personas que estuvieron a mi lado me ayudaron a volver a ser quien quería ser y no dejaré que ese esfuerzo sea en vano. Así que aunque siga cayendo seguiré levantándome, para seguir tocando y que mi música llegue al público, para que mi música hable por mí, para que los acordes inunden todo de color.

El botón de reinicio se hundió en la fría nieve del invierno y nunca saldrá de ahí. Ya no es necesario. El frío y la nieve se quedaran con él mientras intento que mi música siga evocando siempre a la primavera. Porque siempre que sea primavera estarás ahí. Preguntaste si habías logrado entrar en mi corazón y hoy quiero responderte lo que ese día ya respondí: sí. Entraste y una parte de él sigue siendo tuya y nada más que tuya. Quien me diría que solo eras una ladronzuela.

Quizás te preguntes por qué te escribo ahora, después de tres años. Por qué no antes. El motivo es simple, tardaré en volver a este lugar, a esta ciudad. Me voy a Francia. No sé cuánto tiempo pero sé que algo nuevo me espera, quizás nuevos sonidos, quizás nuevos colores u olores. Me voy a Francia, mañana, cuando la primavera empieza. Solo podré disfrutar de unos minutos de esta primavera pero allí también están en esta estación. Eso me tranquiliza ya que los colores de la primavera es algo que ninguna otra estación puede igualar.

El veintiséis de abril tocaré en el conservatorio de Paris. Tocaré _Andante Spianato y Polonesa para piano y orquesta_ de Chopin. La misma que él tocó el veintiséis de abril de mil ochocientos treinta y cinco, en ese mismo conservatorio.

Ese día trataré de que mi melodía te llegue a ti, también a mi madre, incluso a Tsubaki y Watari. Sé que suena imposible pero sé que ese día mi madre y tú estaréis más cerca de mí que ellos, aun cuando ellos están todavía en este mundo. Seguiré tu ejemplo y ese día mentiré. Cuando me pregunten por qué elegí ese compositor, mentiré. Inventaré algo que quede bien pero realmente elegí a Chopin porque sus partituras fueron algunas de las que tocamos juntos y me hicieron volver. Quiero hacer un homenaje doble; a Chopin y a ti. Así que por esta vez permíteme hacerlo, permíteme mentir en abril.

Tendría mil cosas más que decir, pero creo que sería aburrido y lo más importante está dicho, o al menos eso creo. A veces lo más insignificante es realmente lo más importante. Pero eso es algo que no sabemos hasta mucho tiempo después.

Me voy, y cuando vuelva a Japón volveré a pasarme por aquí. Por el lugar donde dejaré la carta. Así es, en el cementerio. Es el lugar donde se dejan las ofrendas. Espero que esta carta, escrita por un chico que es un desastre, y los canelés de la pastelería de tus padres sean una buena ofrenda. No se me ocurría ninguna mejor pero esta vez sé que estoy en lo correcto.

Los canelés se los comerá algún gato callejero, espero que le gusten, además tú serías feliz de que así fuera. La carta probablemente se la lleve el viento. El mismo viento que arranca los pétalos de cerezo inundando las calles, y el mismo viento al que leeré esta carta antes de dejarla frente a tu tumba.

Me voy a Francia, el lugar de origen de los canelés, y te prometo que pensaré en ti en cada bocado que le dé a uno. Porque te sigo recordando en cada canelé, en cada violín que escucho, en cada brisa de aire fresco, en cada fulgor de la primavera. Me voy a seguir creciendo al lado del piano, deséame suerte, estoy seguro de que la necesitaré.

Porque tú querías ser recordada, lo que no sabías es que es imposible olvidarte. No tenías que desearlo porque es algo que es inevitable. Han pasado ya tres años y seguirán pasando, pero nadie te olvidará. Porque tu música daba color, daba vida, hacía sonreír, y eso nunca jamás se olvida.

Mentiría si dijera que he dicho todo, pero es costumbre dejar lo más importante para el final. El final de tu carta eran palabras que no se olvidan y hoy yo quiero regalártelas a ti, porque nunca fui capaz de decírtelas directamente. Porque este amigo A nunca se atrevió.

Antes de decirlas la duda me aborda y me pregunto, ¿te llegarán estas palabras? Espero que te lleguen.

Miyazono Kaori, te quiero. Te quiero y siempre te querré, porque eres alguien que no se puede olvidar. Te quiero y te recuerdo porque vives en mí.

Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, perdóname por ser un desastre, perdóname por querer rendirme.

Gracias.


End file.
